Brian Lowell
Brian is the middle brother of the Lowell brothers, who tried to take over the Lowell family's heritage. His older brother is Alex and his younger brother is Christopher. Content [ hide ]#History #Personality #Appearance #Powers and abilities History After the death of the leader of the Lowell family, the family inheritance remained unclaimed since after the death of the father of the family the name of his legitimate heir could not be known, for which three brothers tried to take over the inheritance, Despite not being part of the family, since they had the surname Lowell being that this last name was very popular. Thinking that the inheritance would be theirs, Brian went to Lowell Manor with his brothers. Once in the mansion, the brothers received a letter which said that the real Patty Lowell would arrive soon and that tomorrow would be a week after the death of his father. After knowing this, Brian was intrigued by the message but Alex worried because if the identity of Patty Lowell was confirmed, the inheritance would no longer be for them. On the evening of that same day, Brian was playing chess with Alex. When losing the game, Alex was angry that he had lost again against his brother who mocked him saying it was bad for everything since he was little and that is why Jenny, his old girlfriend, left him. On hearing him say that, Alex tried to answer that it was his fault, but being interrupted by Christopher who told him that it was his fault for being so slow, getting angry again. After seeing how his Christopher was looking at the painting that was on the wall, Brian asked him if he liked it, getting in response that he liked it since it conveyed peace, thus giving him the idea that when they shared the inheritance he He would keep all the art of the house. Upon learning this, Alex replied that he only wanted the cash, which confused Brian which meant that they needed something before, but being interrupted by his Christopher who said he would be prepared in case a problem arose, for if a demon appeared. The next day, Alex was glad because he thought that the inheritance would be theirs since the time limit for the arrival of Patty Lowell was over, thinking that the letter they had received was just nonsense. However, shortly after the three brothers received the visit of the real Patty Lowell, which left Alex confused thinking she was really a girl. Patty explained that, nevertheless, the girl she had found was no more than a decoy because she was lucky enough to find someone with her own name and surname in order to use it so that the brothers would fix their attention on the girl and not in it so as not to be interrupted on the way by the demons that they had sent to attack her and thus arrive in time to the mansion. After this explanation, Patty asked them to continue with the legal agreements to receive the inheritance. However, despite what happened, Brian, who was a lawyer, said that unfortunately Patty had renounced the inheritance because when he did not arrive on time, at exactly 6:00 PM, which was the exact time in which it would be fulfilled. a week after his father's death, she could not claim the inheritance as his. Patty instead explained that her father's death actually happened at 6:28 PM, so she had arrived in time to claim the inheritance, even gave them the opportunity to see her driver's license to confirm her identity. However, Brian said that it would not be necessary since the identity of the real Patty Lowell would never be confirmed, thus proceeding to reveal her true identity which was that of a demon. Once transformed into a demon, Brian told his brothers he would keep the inheritance for himself, attacking them and trying to attack Patty, but falling in front of her, bleeding from gunshot wounds. At that moment, for which she had arrived in time to claim the inheritance, she even gave them the opportunity to see her driver's license to confirm her identity. However, Brian said that it would not be necessary since the identity of the real Patty Lowell would never be confirmed, thus proceeding to reveal her true identity which was that of a demon. Once transformed into a demon, Brian told his brothers he would keep the inheritance for himself, attacking them and trying to attack Patty, but falling in front of her, bleeding from gunshot wounds. At that moment, for which she had arrived in time to claim the inheritance, she even gave them the opportunity to see her driver's license to confirm her identity. However, Brian said that it would not be necessary since the identity of the real Patty Lowell would never be confirmed, thus proceeding to reveal her true identity which was that of a demon. Once transformed into a demon, Brian told his brothers he would keep the inheritance for himself, attacking them and trying to attack Patty, but falling in front of her, bleeding from gunshot wounds. At that moment, However, Brian said that it would not be necessary since the identity of the real Patty Lowell would never be confirmed, thus proceeding to reveal her true identity which was that of a demon. Once transformed into a demon, Brian told his brothers he would keep the inheritance for himself, attacking them and trying to attack Patty, but falling in front of her, bleeding from gunshot wounds. At that moment, However, Brian said that it would not be necessary since the identity of the real Patty Lowell would never be confirmed, thus proceeding to reveal her true identity which was that of a demon. Once transformed into a demon, Brian told his brothers he would keep the inheritance for himself, attacking them and trying to attack Patty, but falling in front of her, bleeding from gunshot wounds. At that moment, Dante was present next to the other Patty Lowell, asking the adult Patty how she would pay for her sins for using a girl in that way, accusing her of being worse than a demon and that if he were one he would not hesitate to kill her. After the talk, Dante pulled Rebellion out of his guitar case to eliminate Brian who had risen only to die after a couple of shots and be impaled with the sword. After murdering Brian, Dante shed the blood of his sword on the walls, near Alex and Christopher, who were somewhat injured and confused by what happened. Personality His attitude is calm and elegant most of the time, he usually enjoys board games with chess and drinks as tea can be. Despite his behavior, Brian is an opportunist and greedy because, like his brothers, he took the opportunity to steal the family's fortune without worrying about who would be affected. He is very intelligent and knows how to use his knowledge in law when necessary. After taking his demonic appearance his true personality is revealed by proving to be someone even more greedy and selfish, who does not care about hurting others physically as it is in the case of his brothers. Appearance His appearance is that of a young man with white skin with brown hair and green eyes. You wear a navy blue T-shirt which is fastened at the hip by a dark blue band. Wear an inner shirt with white and red stripes. Wear a pair of white colored pants and, as an ornament, wear a pair of round silver mica glasses. In his true demonic form his appearance changes to that of a corpulent demon with a dark green complexion with white hair and red eyes. Their feet change to take the form of a pair of hooves and their hands acquire sharp claws. In addition to acquiring fangs of a large size. Powers and abilities Brian can use his knowledge of laws to try to dissuade his opponent by being a lawyer, but he can easily be defeated if his opponent has enough evidence against him. Once taken his true form acquires skills such as using his claws and muscles to attack and shoot down opponents smaller and weaker than him. In spite of this it can be damaged by powerful firearms such as Ebony & Ivory and demonic weapons such as Rebellion. . es:Brian Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans